1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to wicks for candles and, more particularly, this invention relates to a wooden wick equipped with a booster for a candle and to a method of making such wooden wick.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, as is generally well-known in the prior art, candles and wicks which are lit to provide a flame and which melts the wax surrounding such wicks have been in existence and commercially available for many years.
These prior art type wicks have normally been produced from a cloth fiber and are embedded into an appropriate portion of the wax, generally in the center, forming the candle. Wicks formed from pieces of wood have also been used; however, these wooden wicks have been formed as a single piece of wood which has a number of distinct disadvantages.
One particular disadvantage of these prior art type wooden wicks is that they are not attractive. Another important disadvantage of the prior art wooden wicks is that they have less than ideal burn qualities (e.g., smoke and soot emitted, inconsistent burning of wick, inconsistent wax burning, etc.).